


The Sun Never Shines on Me

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron being his whiny self, at least this time only to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Never Shines on Me

Just once - one time - he would love to have things go his way. It seemed like everyone around him had more good days than bad, but it never worked out like that in his case. Hermione, as insufferable as she could be, always found things working out because she could solve the problem or help someone with their homework. Most everyone loved Harry, so no matter what he did, he always had a throng of adoring fans to keep him picked up. But Ron had no one, and he wondered if he ever would.


End file.
